Their Anguish
by theweekndovoxo
Summary: They were invincible but it seems that love wasn't enough to withhold against one weakness. High school sweethearts think love is enough. But is it really? All Human. OCC. My first story so please be gentle with me (:
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Their Anguish

_Once there was 2 teenagers, sweethearts. They had been bestfriends since they were 10 and lovers since they were 13. All through high school they planned on taking on the world together and to travel endlessly with no worries. Thus began a heart break so profound that no one that they would ever recover. They were invisible but it seems that love wasn't enough to withhold against one weakness._

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead

**DPOV: **

I closed my eyes returning to the place that once provided me with all the comfort and love anyone could have ever received. I remember my childhood, my family, school, home, friends, my first kiss, my first and only love. _My Roza. _Even though I haven't seen her in 5 years I still thought about her everyday. My life somehow still revolved around her beauty, her scent, her eyes, her smile, her soul... her heart.

"SURPRISE!" That's what popped open my eyes as I walked through the front door of my old home. Leave it to my sweet mom to throw me a party for my return home from college.

"Dimitri! I am so happy that you're back home son." My mother greeted me happily.

"I missed you too mama!" I spoke warmly.

I went around greeting the people in the house, recognizing old faces immediately. Ivan, Tasha, Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Jill, Sydney all of my old high school friends. Or should I say _our_. I noticed everyone except Rose I shouldn't have raised my hopes and expected to see her here anyways.


	2. Chapter 2: Desperate Closure

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead

**DPOV:**

Remember when you were little and everyone was your friend? Back when you didn't know anything about jealousy, enemies and problems. Yeah, I wish I could go back to those times maybe then I would still have my Roza.

My welcoming party was going great in reality. I still caught myself glancing around the house, waiting, needing to see her face.

"She's not coming, you know?" Ivan, my best friend, said to me. Bringing me back to reality.

"What are you talking about?" I replied back innocently.

"Rose. She's not coming, so you can cease to glance around trying to magically make her appear." He said with a sad smile.

"I just thought that I could see her one last time before I move on with my life. Like some sort of closure from this love we had. The kind of love we had can't be forgotten easily, I don't know how she forgot it if she ever even did." I spoke desperately.

"Just because you're my best friend I will take you to see her." He told me seriously.

"Thanks man! That's why you're my favorite." I said jokingly.

"I remember when she was your favorite and I was second best. Then again if I knew you well enough, and I do, I should know that she's still number one even after 5 years." He said with a sad smile.

"Our love was special..." That was all I said while walking towards Ivan's car.

Ever since I went to college and studied law I always said that I would be able to pass any challenges and obstacles life put me through. My confidence had grown since graduating as a lawyer. But somehow sitting in the car, parked in front of Roza's house I became cowardly.

I was sweating a river and shaking an earthquake.

_Roza_.


	3. Chapter 3: Her New Look And Accessory

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead

**DPOV: **

I suddenly caught a glimpse of my goddess through a window. It looked like she was searching for something and getting ready to go out. Maybe she heard that I was back and was getting ready to go to my party? I felt a wave of enthusiasm wash over me as the idea flew through my mind. I looked at her through the window. Long, gorgeous brown locks. Dark, long, thick eyelashes. Soft, tanned skin. She looked exactly like I remembered and even better. Soon I realized that there's this spark or gleam in her eyes and face. I couldn't quite tell what it was.

"Dimitri you need to understand that you've been gone for 5 years. She too has suffered, remember that." Ivan told me with a serious face.

"Yeah I understand I'm not the only one suffering in this world, everyone has feelings. But why are you enforcing so much understanding on me?" I replied confused. In that moment the front door to my Roza's house opened.

And now I understood what that sparkle or gleam in her face was. It was a warning sign for my heart to know that it would be broken. There she stood my beautiful Roza. She wore her hair down like I always loved it, a red flowing dress that accented her _curves_ and some flats.

She sported a new look and accessory.

Her new look was her _curves. _

She's _pregnant. _

And a man stood by her side with his arm around her waist, holding her protectively. Her accessory.

I faintly recognized him from high school, _Adrian Ivashkov._


	4. Chapter 4: Story Of My Life

Disclaimer: Richelle Mead

**RPOV: **

It's been 5 years since we let go. The day I walked away from him he kept my faith, hope and soul. I fell into depression and wouldn't talk, eat or see anyone. _Dimitri_. I missed him so much. Over the last 5 years I tried to move on, like he most probably did. I took me almost a whole year to finally get out of my shell and let my self find some sort of happiness. _Mason_. My rock through everything. I know very well that I let him go and I live that pain everyday.

After I let him go I secluded myself in my room for months. My parents were scared and decided to call for back up. Mason. I still remember that day:

"_Rose please open this door. You can't just shut yourself off from the world," he waits and when there's no response he walks in."Honey I know you're hurting, I can see it in your face. I know you love him, I witnessed it EVERYDAY. But please, you know this isn't how he would have wanted you to be!" _

"_I know Mase and I'm sorry for my actions but I miss him." I respond sadly. _

"_Rose you need to move on please find happiness... _

_It's been 2 years since I walked away from Dimitri and he left for college._

_I decided to give Mason a chance. I knew that giving him a chance wasn't good because my heart was still with Dimitri but he made me happy. He always made me laugh and when it was that annual anniversary of the day Dimitri left Mase you just hug me and let me get all the weight off my shoulders. He was a good guy and I piece of my heart learned to love him. _

_3 years after Dimitri left._

_Mason proposed to me and we got married. Of course Dimitri still had my heart but I thought that if he moved on then I should at least try to move on too. I had graduated nursing school and was working at the local hospital. Mason and Eddie were working at my father's company, they never let me know what they did! Christian was working as a lawyer too, reminding me so much of my lost love. Lissa graduated as a nurse also with me of course, everyday was comical with her. _

_4 years since Dimitri left._

_Mason and I got married, my happiness slowly coming back. _

_5 months since Mason and my wedding._

_The doctor announced that I'm pregnant. My happiness almost fully recovered. Hopefully with this baby I could have pieces of my heart that I believed would never heal. _

_Week 2 of pregnancy. _

_I got my heart broken again. I was waiting for Mason to get home from work but instead I got my father and Eddie home. That night was one of the worst night in my life apart from the day I walked away from Dimitri's love. That night Eddie's words were a tornado in my head and heart. "Mason is dead." That's how I found out what it was that Abe, Eddie and my Mason worked in. They worked in undercover cases. The job he loved so much and always talked about with pride to sustain our living back stabbed him to death._

I was brought out of my thoughts by a soft voice.

"Rose are you okay?" That's Adrian Ivashkov, he got to work with Mason while he was working with my father. They actually became really good friends.

It is said by Abe, Eddie and Adrian that before Mason died his final command was, "Take care of Rose for me, please! Adrian help her, treat her right and don't let her fall into depression. I'm not forcing you to love her but I'd rather she be with someone I trust and be happy than live a hopeless life in misery. Abe she's your daughter, treat her as such and not as a client she really does love you just visit her more. Eddie help Adrian and everyone else with her. I know you love Mia, just imagine what it feels like to lose her love. Adrian tell her I love her, make her happy and be patient with her."

Adrian has been keeping his word and has been helping me with my pregnancy, my mild depression and heart ache. Like Mason said he's been patient with me and let's me grief but also makes me happy. Now I only see him as a friend it's been 7 months since Mason died and I'm now 7 months pregnant.

"Yeah I'm fine you know just thinking about Mase." I smiled sadly at him.

"We don't have to go to that dinner with your parents if you don't want to." He replied worried.

"No I'm fine. Besides I haven't seen my parents since you, Abe and Eddie got back from that conference in Chicago." I replied.

"Okay then let's get going." He smiled at me his dazzling smile.

"Let's go then sir." I replied smiling jokingly. Adrian just laughed, his head tilting back with humor. Mason really did know me great, leaving Adrian to look after me even if we're just friends right now. I've been thinking about giving him a chance but then again everything I love always gets hurt. I just don't know if I can give my heart away again, it's too damaged. That's why I liked how Adrian was patient with me and didn't pressure me into anything I didn't want. We're just friends, close friends.

We walked out the door him wrapping an arm around my waist. Immediately reminding me of the previous accident from yesterday:

_I was walking out the door ready to get to my monthly doctor's appointment with Adrian. As I was walking down the front steps my foot slipped and I almost feel forward. If not for Adrian's quick reflexes I probably would have lost another loved one. _

It was dark outside so we quickly made it to the car and headed on our way to the dinner with my parents.

On our way to the restaurant my mind somehow went back to Dimitri, I wish he were here. What I would do to see his face, hear his voice, feel his warm skin or smell his intoxicating smell.

I lost 2 of the best men in this world. Dimitri I walked away from because I'm a coward. Mason was taken from me unfairly.

Mason my dead husband... Dimitri my lost love... Dimitri, I felt him so close right now that it gave me chills.


	5. Chapter 5: Familiar Stranger

_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead _

**DPOV: **

I woke up to the feeling of home. And instantly the events of the previous night came flooding my mind. Seeing Rose again for the first time in 5 years, seeing her pregnant, seeing her with him. _Adrian Ivashkov._ I felt hurt knowing that she had moved on and was most likely happy with another man. It made mt blood boil just imagining Adrian with his hands all over my Roza, kissing her and loving her.

"Son, are you okay?" My mother asked me, always so caring.

"Yes mother, I'm fine." I replied with a fake smile.

"Would you go to the store with Viktoria and buy some groceries the party tonight?" She asked. Where has my head gone? I forgot that my mother is having a party tonight still in celebration of my return. The only difference is that this is my graduation party. She thought I deserved a 'Welcome Home' and 'Graduation' party both with equal importance.

"Okay I'll be down in a few." I replied walking to the restroom and getting ready.

The car ride to the market was very unusual because for some unknown reason Vika was being silent.

"Vika, what's wrong?" I asked as we walked into the store with he pushing the small cart.

"Nothing Dimka. I'm just still getting used to the fact that you're actually here. You know you've been gone for 5 years old one." She replied with a playful smile.

"Very funny Vika but I know you're hiding something." I replied with a smirk.

"It's just girl stuff Dimka, calm down." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

We kept walking just playing around and catching up on her school and my college life. I was actually laughing and having a good time when I stopped abruptly. There she was... Rose. She was wearing some dark washed jeans, flats and jersey with _Ashford _and the number 14 at the back. She looked beautiful even when she was pregnant. That name Ashford it kind of rung a bell at the back of my head but I wasn't sure why.

She was in the baby aisle with her cart full of baby bottles, pacifiers, blankets, baby formula, diapers, wipes and blue baby clothes. I always dreamed of the day when Roza and I would have a child to call our own... apparently she had different dreams.

I suddenly found myself walking towards her with Vika at my side.

"Hey Rose!" Vika exclaimed happily. Rose changed her attention from a box of pacifiers to us immediately when she heard her name.

"Hey Vikki... and Dimitri?!" She sounded and looked surprised to see me here.

"Hi Roza." I replied with as much love as I could possibly put into my words. I would never deny my love to her. I didn't care if she was pregnant and with another man, she needed to know how I felt.

"Oh Dimitri when did you get back? I didn't know you were back! How are you?" She replied back while hugging me. I of course returned her hug as much as I could with her pregnant belly.

"I'm doing fine, thank you. I actually just got back last night to be exact... my mother threw me a welcome back party." I replied somewhat curious as to why she knew nothing about me if news travels fast around here.

"Well I bet that was fun you know being back home. See I would know all of these things if I would just visit the Belikov residence more often." She replied giving Vika a playful smile.

"Well Rose we know how busy you've been working at the hospital, going to your parents taking care of the family business, keeping Adrian on track and dealing with your pregnancy." She replied with a sad smile.

"Yeah well you know things have been chaotic with Mr. and Mrs. Mazur, while working, dealing with the shenanigans Adrian carries around and keeping up with this little on in here," she replied looking down at her bump, "but I really should visit after everything you all did for me."

"You know that we will always be here for you sister." Vika replied warmly. And then Rose's phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh no I'm at the market, why?... I know their actually here with me... Yes... I know... Yes they gave me my maternity leave in advance, thank you for that you are a sweetheart... Okay I'll see you home... Okay, bye Adrian." She looks down at her purse and puts her phone away.

She loves him I just know it. I could tell my that smile she had plastered on her face while talking to him.

"Was that Adrian?" Vika asked her.

"Yes, you know him always checking on how I'm doing being a total worrywart." She replied with a nervous smile looking at me. I gave her a fake smile not finding the confidence to smile completely while she talked about him.

"Hey why don't you come over to brunch with us. You know my mom has been dying to see you. Last time she saw you, you were 2 months pregnant. Now you're 7 months it's been some time. Come on Roza, pleeeaaaasssssseeeeeeee!" She pleaded. I secretly hoped she accepted.

"Uhh... okay I have a few hours before Adrian gets home anyways lets go." She replied somewhat nervous. I could tell she was still in shock from seeing me and she was nervous about spending time together. But I had a goal that I just had to keep. A piece of the puzzle that I wanted. I wanted that piece of information that kept running through my head for the past 5 years. And I was going to find out.

_Why did my Roza leave me?_


	6. Chapter 6: Different Changes

_Disclaimer: Richelle Mead _

**DPOV:**

We were now on our way to mama's house after letting Rose go home and put away her shopping bags.

"So Rose what are you naming him?" Viktoria asked. It took me a while to recognize that they were talking about her unborn child. _A boy. _

"That's actually a funny story." she said with a bright smile, "Adrian likes Daniel but I like the name Nathan, you know it's what he would have wanted." Ugh, Adrian again.

"I'm sure he would like anything you decide, he always agreed with you." My sister replies sadly. Who is _he._ I now noticed that they were talking about someone else, someone other than Adrian. My head gets full of questions as we pull up to my mother's house and enter.

"Roza, is that you?" Mama asks as soon as we enter through the door.

"Hi Olena, Dimitri and Viktoria invited me over for brunch. I hope you don't mind." Rose replies with a guilty smile.

"Of course I don't mind, come on in. I haven't seen you in months! How have you been doing honey." Mother speaks with concern lacing her words. My whole family worries about her as if she were helpless. I'm sure she has been doing good with Adrian by her side to keep her company. I immediately clench my fists when the thought of Adrian touching her, kissing her, loving her or worse making love to her.

"Well you know I have just been occupied with this little munchkin. I'm just ready for him to come out already!" She replies laughing, my mother and sisters who are now aware of her presence join her.

During brunch I find out that she graduated form nursing school, she works at the local hospital with Lissa and that she is happy. I was surprised to learn that even after I left for college 5 years ago she kept contact with my family until she became 2 months pregnant and slowly she drifted away. Maybe it was due to the fact that she actually had communication with her parents now apparently they're on good terms, something that wasn't possible when I was still with her.

"Be patient." I was startled by Yeva who just walked to Roza hugged her, kissed her on the cheek and went back to her room . I was always a man of patience but the minute this beautiful woman walked away from me and took my heart with her, my patience was worn out. I just want her...

She stayed over for a couple of hours talking with my mom and sisters when suddenly he phone rang.

"Hello?... Oh I forgot, I'm sorry... Okay, I'll be on my way. Bye," she hung up her phone, "Sorry that was Adrian and I forgot that we have an event to attend tonight." She said.

When she was done saying her goodbyes Vikka and Roza got into the car so I could drive her home.

"Actually he's going to be gone for a month for a business meeting so where trying to spend as much time together as possible." My attention was back on Rose after hearing that.

"Adrian is going to be gone for a whole month?! But he never leaves you alone, he hates leaving without you!" Vikka exclaimed.

"I know but I can't really travel you know. I'm 7 months pregnant and close to 8 he wants me to just rest and not put me at risk. See that's why I got my maternity leave early because he kept bothering the hospital until they got tired of him and just let me leave early." She replied with humor.

"Oh that Adrian is going to drive someone crazy someday!" Vikka laughed with Rose. How did my sister know Adrian? It seems like they are all pretty close. "So who are you staying with until Adrian comes back?"

"I don't know yet. I was thinking maybe go home with my parents or with Lissa and Christian," Rose replied.

"Oh! Can I come stay home with you? If you go with your parents I'll hardly get to see you and if you go with Christian he'll drive you crazy. I can just come stay with you and you can be comfortable at home with little change," My sister said excitedly.

"Umm, I'll talk it over with Adrian tonight. I'm sure he will be okay with it," Rose replied with a smile. She said her goodbye and walked into her house with Adrian.

"So Vikka you get along with Rose and Adrian?" I asked.

"Yeah, they're really nice to be around. Even though Adrian drives us crazy he cares about Rose and the baby, he loves them."

"So are they married then? If he impregnated her."

"No they're just living together." Adrian was such a coward! How dare he get my Roza pregnant and not take responsibility of his actions to marry her. He made me mad.

When we arrived home I immediately said goodnight to everyone and went up to my room. That night I had a dream of my sweet Roza with MY child in her arms loving ME not that idiot of Adrian.


	7. My Disappearance

Okay sorry I have been gone for the longest time ever. I have been busy with testing and I'm sort of going through a writers block. Anyways the point of this is to get feedback from you guys, PM me and give me ideas. I love to hear from you guys I will hopefully be updating sometime this week depending on the feedback I get. Love you all! (:


End file.
